


Baby Claws

by Maggie_GoldenStar1530



Series: Dar'Manda One Shots [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, care and feeding of your baby yoda, fluffernutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_GoldenStar1530/pseuds/Maggie_GoldenStar1530
Summary: Din learns how to take care of the Baby's claws. That's it. That's the fic.Takes place between episode 5 and episode 6.(Things are very stressful right now. Please accept this fluffernutter.)
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Dar'Manda One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753318
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	Baby Claws

Din didn’t notice how bad the Baby’s claws had gotten until the Baby got tangled in his cape for the third time. His claws kept catching, and the cape- not in great shape to begin with after their various adventures- kept getting more and bigger holes.

When Din looked at his claws, he immediately felt intense guilt. They were getting over grown and ragged looking. He should have known to do something about this, but between always trying to stay at least three steps ahead of any pursuit, trying to figure out where the next meal might come from, and always being in armor, he just hadn’t noticed. 

He should have noticed. The claws on the Baby’s feet were also getting long- they clicked on the floor of the Razor Crest when he walked. 

After all, when he’d first.. Acquired the Baby, his claws seemed… fine. They didn’t catch. They’d almost seemed… soft. 

Din frowned. Possibly unhealthy? Who knows what he’d been fed by whoever the hell had him. Maybe the time on Sorgan had been good for him- regular food, sunshine, stretching their legs. Sure, there had been the little issue of the raiders, but that had been taken care of and had… mostly… gone according to plan. 

Either way, the Baby’s claws were becoming a problem, and that couldn’t be comfortable for him. Din sighed. They’d have to figure something out. He frowned at the nav computer. 

A medical center? That might be risky. He wasn’t sure who that Doctor was that was working with the Client, or what connection he might have. “A healthy amount of paranoia is healthy” as the saying goes, but Din’s gut told him he needed to use an unhealthy amount of paranoia in this case. 

No, he needed someone who had every reason to be underground as he was, and might have the skills to help with some nail care. He smiled to himself. He knew just the person. 

Iruz’zake automatically checked the scarf that covered her lekku when the door chime sounded and plastered on the smile she gave potential customers. It changed to a genuine smile when she saw who’d entered her massage parlor. 

“Mando.” 

He nodded. “Zake.” She had been the slave of a bounty that he’d been sent to bring in. In theory, her bond should have passed on to her owner’s heirs, but Din had decided that wouldn’t do. So he’d helped her fake her death (not well, they’d both admitted afterwards- to really convincingly fake your death required more planning than they had time for) and brought her to Dantooine. 

She wore the scarf over her lekku to hide distinctive scars. If anyone saw those, they’d be able to identify her. The odds of such things happening seemed astronomically small, but… she’d rather not take the risk. 

With the credits she’d stolen from her former owner, she opened a small massage parlor, and quickly established a small but loyal client base that paid in credits and information. Once- ONCE, Din had allowed for a foot massage after a particularly trying day, but for the most part, he dropped by when he was in the area to see if she had any interesting tidbits, and brought morsels of rumors of his own. 

Every once in a while, he’d feel the need to unburden himself, and asked that she keep those bits of information to herself. She always did- she owed him, and if this was the only way he wanted her to repay the debt, that was fine. 

“Do you have anyone in?”

“Not right now. About to close up. How can I help?”

“What makes you think I need help?”

“That look on your helmet, and the fact that you have something hidden beneath your cape.” She raised an eyebrow. 

He chuckled a bit. “Lock up and I’ll show you.” 

She narrowed her eyes and nodded at the back room. He went back and she locked the door. Anyone who saw him go in and then noticed that she’d closed up would assume the most salacious interpretation, and she was okay with that. He never would, but the implication of having a Mandalorian protector kept her safe from many other people she’d rather not have to piss off. 

It was a useful fiction. 

In the back room, she found him sitting and waiting with something squirming underneath his cape. She raised an eyebrow in question. 

“You can’t tell anyone about this. At all.” 

“Of course not.”

“I mean it.” 

“Mando.” she folded her arms and scowled. “Have I ever betrayed your trust before? What is it?”

After a pause, he reluctantly pulled aside his cape and revealed the cutest, greenest, sweetest, most innocent looking thing she’d ever seen. “What…”

“It’s a child.” 

“...yes. Obviously.” She held out a finger. The Baby tilted his head and considered her for a minute, before glancing at Din. Din nodded, and the Baby took her finger. She frowned at the claws. “Ah.”

“Yes. They’re a mess. Can you… help us? I just… got him, and…” 

“...and you have no idea how to handle this. Yes.” She turned the Baby’s hands over and examined the claws. “This should be pretty easy. I have some things I use on Zabrak horns which should be gentle enough.” 

Carefully, she filed down the ragged bits of claws, and once she was sure it was working, she made Din learn how to do it. “Who knows when this will be needed again, but you may as well be prepared.” 

Din was clumsy at first, and terrified that he would hurt the Baby. The Baby held very very still until Din was done and then cooed reassuringly. “See, that wasn’t so bad!” 

And it wasn’t, until they turned their attention to his feet. Then he screamed. And shrieked. And kicked. And flailed. And stopped all of this when they stopped trying to touch his feet.

“What’s wrong with him?” 

Zake frowned and shrugged. “Buddy, we gotta trim those nails.” 

The Baby blinked at them both. 

“We do.” She reached out and touched his foot and he dissolved into giggles. “...ah.”

“What?”

“He’s ticklish.” 

“So how….?”

Zake took a deep breath. “You’re not gonna like it.” 

“What?” Din sounded… alarmed. 

“You gotta hold him firmly, and I’ll just file ‘em down as quick as I can. He’s gonna scream, but just… power through it.”

“You’re right. I don’t like it.” 

“Hey, buddy?” Zake lowered herself so she was at the Baby’s level. “If you’re good, I mean, really good, we can paint your claws colors, won’t that be fun?”

“I don’t…”

“Shush.” Zake held up a finger. “What do you say?”

The Baby blinked. 

“Close enough.” She nodded at Din. “Hold him.” Din took a deep breath, and then held the Baby firmly on his lap, one hand around his middle, and the other holding out one foot.

The Baby shrieked. Zake went through each toe as quickly as she could. “I don’t want to go down too far in case there’s blood vessels.” 

Din nodded. The Baby’s screaming was getting to him, and he didn’t want to admit it. They switched feet, and the shrieking did not abate. “Lucky he’s only got three digits.” 

Zake finished and sat back. “Should we pick a color?”

“You said if he was good!”

“That was good. He’s a  _ baby _ , Mando. He’s doing the best he can.” 

She brought out a couple different colors of paint and after looking at them, the Baby pointed to a bright blue. 

Din groaned.

“What?”

“It clashes.”

She snorted and carefully painted the tops of each claw the bright blue. The Baby looked at it in wide eyed delight, holding his hands in different angles. His claws did look much neater, and healthier, and hopefully wouldn’t be catching on everything. 

“Stay the night. I’ll get you some food, and some extra supplies for him, and you can relax.” 

“Thank you.” 

“And let me know of any good gossip you have. I heard something about Ranzor recently…” 

  
  



End file.
